The Swimming Pool
by Paige394
Summary: It is too hot to sleep, so a Hermione goes for a last wander around Hogwarts. A smutty one-shot.


**Everything Harry Potter belongs to J. . Just an idea I had going round in my head, no real plot just smut.**

As Hermione lay in her bed, the heat in the room was unbearable. She sat up and removed her nightdress perhaps that would help. Her thoughts turned to the evening she had just had. The party had been to celebrate the end of the year but all it had done was make her sad. She knew that after tomorrow she would never again see the man she had grown to love, the worst part was he did not even know how she felt. How she wished she was like the other girls, so confident, so beautiful. She was just plain, old Hermione and would never manage to conjure up nerve to tell him how she felt, so had settled for friendship with him happy just to be near him. They had started to show up after he had turned from a traitor to a war hero for some reason it had made him more attractive. He would often be seen walking along with a gaggle of girls trailing behind him. Hermione knew that it must annoy him to be pestered by them every time he ventured out of the dungeons.

She had returned to Hogwarts after the war to finish her studies but had stayed on after graduating for a further two years. She had been offered the chance of gaining further O.W.L's and not knowing what direction she wanted her career to go in, had accepted the opportunity to stay on at Hogwarts.

The party had been in full swing when she left. The great hall was decorated with the Slytherin colours, for the first time in many years they had won the house cup. She wondered who had hooked up, she had heard the girls talking and knew some of them had their eyes on Snape and that is why she had left so early. If by some chance he had taken a fancy to one of the girls she knew that she could not have stood to see him leave with them.

The night air was driving her crazy and she knew she had to get up because there was little chance of any sleep. She reached for her robe, the cool silk felt good against her naked body. She left her room and began to walk down the deserted corridors, as she walked she realised that this may be the last time she would be able to wander so freely.

She found herself by the double doors to the indoor pool, which had been added during the rebuild. It had been considered a prudent move as the lake could be bitterly cold during the winter months. She walked to the edge of the pool and bent to feel the water it felt so cool, it would be lovely to feel the water against her naked body. She wondered if she dare to dive in before she had chance to think herself out of it she took off her robe and threw it on the nearest table turned and dove into the pool.

When she surfaced she turned on her back and just floated looking up at the stars through the glass ceiling and that is when the tears came, she felt like her heart was going to break. How long she floated there she had no idea but it was no good the feeling just would not leave her. She turned and began to swim to the end of the pool, until it was not deep enough for her to swim any more. She stood, the water came to her waist. The warm night air hit her skin, undoing all the coolness she had felt in the water. She turned to swim back, as she did so she realised she was not alone her hands automatically raised to cover her breasts.

Snape was stood in the doorway, topless wearing only black pyjama bottoms, he was leant against the doorframe lazily drinking from a bottle of fire whisky. His eyes never left hers and she could feel his intense stare boring into her. Her heart was beating so loud she was surprised he could not hear it.

"Oh god, I thought everyone had gone to bed. Could you pass me my robe please?" her voice sounded so calm and she wondered how she had managed to speak at all.

He slowly took a drink from the bottle, never taking his eyes from her. Then he straightened up and walked to the table, putting down the bottle he reached for her robe. Hermione could see him running the silky fabric between his fingers, then he dropped it. He walked to the edge of the pool, never breaking his gaze from her. His hand went to the drawstring of his pyjamas and untying it they loosened but did not fall. He paused for a second and then performed a perfect dive into the pool, as he disappeared into the water his trousers were pulled from him in one easy movement.

She could see the outline of him swimming underwater getting closer, she could barely breathe. He surfaced right in front of her, the water falling from his body as he raised his hands. Running his fingers through his dark hair, pulling it from his face. There were just inches between them, she could see water droplets glistening, trapped in his chest hair. How she wished she could run her fingers through them but she dare not move.

He raised his hands and gently took her wrists and moved her hands away, for the first time he broke their gaze. His eyes dropping to her breasts, she heard his small intake of breath, He looked back into her eyes and she could see the passion in them.

His fingers lightly touched her skin as they travelled up her arms to her shoulders. They traced the contours of her collarbone, then down to her breasts where he cupped them, he slowly ran his thumbs over her nipples which immediately responded to his touch. He lowered his head and took one in his mouth, his arm wrapped around her back pulling her closer. Her back arched, forcing the water from between them as the movement pushed her groin into his.

Hermione felt how aroused he was, she grabbed the edge of the pool and wrapped her legs around him. The water lifted her she did not care anymore, all she wanted was to feel him inside her. He raised his head from her chest and his hand moved, she knew where it was going and she groaned. How many times she had sat watching him, meticulously preparing ingredients, imagining what his hands would feel like. She could feel his fingers as they gently explored her, teasing her but all she wanted was for him to enter her, the need growing,

"Please, please" she begged.

He knew exactly what she wanted, she felt him as he removed his fingers. She needed him inside her filling her up but it did not happen. She could feel the end of his member just inside her but he had stopped, she wondered what was happening. Could he not see how much she wanted him, needed him.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his, for the first time he spoke

"Do you know how long I have waited for this?" he asked, his voice strained from the effort it took for him to speak. She shook her head, unable to speak she never for one moment expected he may have felt the same.

"I wanted this from the day you came back to Hogwarts. You must know how I feel about you?" She looked into his eyes searching needing to know, did he really mean what she thought he did? Snape's eyes darkened,

"I love you" as the words left his lips he pushed deep into her.

Then she was lost, her legs tightened around him, as she pulled him deeper and deeper with every thrust. Letting go of the edge Hermione put her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her buttocks supporting her, the water helping as he drove her to orgasm. Then the feelings over took her, she heard him groan and she knew he was close to release. She could hold on no longer, the intensity of the orgasm washed over her. She felt him as he shuddered inside her and clasped her tightly to him.

She had never felt like this before and knew that he had meant every word, she lifted her head to look at him and she could see the love shining back in his eyes.

"You do realise that we have not even kissed yet, don't you?" His face lit up as he smiled at her. She drew close to him and gently placed her lips to his, his tongue darted out and the kiss deepened. She knew that right now in this moment, with him still inside her that she would always love him and that he would love her too


End file.
